


diamonds are forever

by lovelyebin



Series: 00(9)7 [1]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: The girl washot, Kyungwon couldn't help it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i got introduced to this idea a few hours ago and immediately had to write it

" _Drive, drive, drive_!"

Nayoung swerves on the road, as Kyungwon shoots out the passenger window. Siyeon is typing almost frantically on her laptop, trying to code a virus on a chip that they could maybe get onto the car behind them.

"This is crazy," Siyeon mutters. "They don't have the best drivers and yet they can catch up to our every turn and shortcut. It's like they have some kind of tracker on us."

Kyungwon freezes and slowly returns to her seat, hands and gun placed neatly in her lap. Nayoung glances at her and sighs wearily.

"What did you do," The eldest asks flatly, still trying to outdrive their pursuers. She takes one hand off the wheel to grab Kyungwon's gun and click it into safety mode, just in case.

Fidgeting in her place, Kyungwon bites her lip nervously. "I may or may not have given them my number?"

It takes all of Nayoung's physical and mental strength to resist pulling the breaks right then and there. She settles for yelling. "You _what!?_ "

The click of a laptop being shut is heard and Siyeon lets out a curdling scream from the backseat, then launches into (another) rant about how phones can be easily tracked and how dumb of a move that was. Kyungwon hangs her head, the girl was _hot_ , she couldn't help it. She definitely deserved the punch from Siyeon though (she winces because that's going to leave a nasty bruise).

A not so concealed secret: Kyungwon gets weak when girls wear suits. Or tight dresses. Kyungwon is just weak for girls in general but this one? _Wow._ A suit, tall, gorgeous eyes, nice shoes, _and_ a mafia boss? The whole package. Just, maybe not to the other two members of her team.

Siyeon suddenly stretches through the space between the front seats (nearly elbowing Nayoung in the face) and gropes at her chest. Kyungwon yelps, trying to shove the gloved hands off her, and they almost topple over when Nayoung makes a sharp turn. The honks of civillian cars and police sirens are basically background noise to them by now.

After a couple seconds of feeling up Kyungwon, Siyeon finds her phone in a pocket of her jacket. She holds it up, ignoring Kyungwon's whines of protest, and promptly breaks it in half.

Kyungwon shrieks, and continues to do so after Siyeon tosses the remnants of the device out the window and begins to relay directions to Nayoung.

With nothing to track them, their chasers are easily misled, and the trio lose them easily. They park in the lot of an abandoned factory to rest. Nayoung breathes a sigh of relief, and Siyeon slumps back, taking off her gloves, laying down, and groaning to herself.

"Fourth time. _Fourth_ time, unnie, when will you _learn?"_ Siyeon asks weakly, voice muffled from her hands covering her face.

Kyungwon tries to fight back, "She was-"

"Cute, beautiful, hot, sexy, had a nice ass, we get it." Siyeon shoots before she can finish.

Opening her mouth to say something else in retaliation, Nayoung interrupts her this time. "Had gorgeous eyes, pretty hair, wore a suit, had shoes you wanted and you gave her your number so you could ask where they were from and maybe go on a date."

The blonde wilts, rubbing her arm (flinching when her fngers run over the sore spot) and apologizes softly. "Sorry,"

It goes unnoticed, as Siyeon complains more. "We didn't even get what we needed, oh, we are so _screwed."_

Then, Kyungwon brightens up. Nayoung watches her, unfazed when she starts reaching down her dress shirt. Kyungwon pulls out a shining ring, topped off with a huge diamond on the the top. Nayoung's indifference (and slight concern) quickly changes into realization, and then into excitement.

"Siyeon, Siyeon-ah, _look,"_

Siyeon looks up, and her eyes widen at the jewelry in Kyungwon's hand. She grabs it (tries not to recoil at how warm it is) and marvels, mouth forming a small O.

"How- what- wha- _how did you-"_ Siyeon sputters.

"You guys were busy, so I just took it." Kyungwon says easily as she shrugs.

"All you did was eat soup at the hotel, how did you even get this?"

Nayoung looks between them. "Soup?"

"Compliments to the chef," Kyungwon huffs. "Who I can't even contact since you broke my phone." Kyungwon looks into the distance to reminisce sadly, then gains her composure. "But he was on the inside of the mission too. Got the room number and information while Nayoung unnie was fighting everyone else."

Siyeon shakes her head and begins cleaning and polishing the ring. "I can't tell if you're secretly a genius or just insanely lucky,"

"The latter," Nayoung answers, much to Kyungwon's indignance, as she starts the car up again.

After a few minutes on the road, Kyungwon speaks up again. "Also,"

The other two take a breath and let her continue. "Um, you know that important watch we got from like, two missions ago? I might have used that to bribe him. We, need another watch. Haha."

_"Kyungwon!"_

**Author's Note:**

> what is this?? who knows i'm so lost and i think i'm in love with writing kyungwon


End file.
